A cartilage repositioning device that can be utilized in nasal airway and aesthetic reconstructive procedures and surgeries of the nose and method for use are disclosed. The cartilage repositioning device disclosed may repair, partially restore, or restore the anatomic position of a collapsed or insufficient upper lateral cartilage, opening the internal nasal valve and causing a permanent repositioning of the upper lateral cartilage even after the device is removed.
When the upper lateral cartilages (ULC) collapse or are insufficient, the associated internal nasal valve (INV) can be impinged, which impairs breathing and causes cosmetic problems. Internal nasal valve dysfunction is a common condition. A damaged upper lateral cartilage and its associated dysfunctional internal nasal valve may be due to prior nasal surgery, trauma, congenital deficits, or simply insufficiency due to an individual's genetic makeup.
Various treatments of compromised upper lateral cartilage and its associated internal nasal valve dysfunction have been described and tested. However, these treatments either involve surgical cartilage grafting, which is invasive, requiring an extensive rhinoplasty, and may not be effective, or they involve removable devices which do not repair the collapsed cartilage.
Endogenous cartilage grafts (commonly referred to as “spreader” or “onlay” grafts) are currently the gold standard in the repair of the insufficient upper lateral cartilage and internal nasal valve. While somewhat effective, these procedures require cartilage harvesting from elsewhere in the body and a major rhinoplasty procedure to undermine the skin or lining of the nose to adequately place these grafts. Even after extensive procedures, aesthetic and functional success is not achieved in many cases.
The prior art has multiple surgical and nonsurgical devices which essentially deal with the nasal valve. These devices are commonly referred to as nasal dilators. The adhesively mounted external dilater disclosed in Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,091, marketed as the BreatheRight™ Strip is an adhesive strip placed on the outer skin of the nose that, due to the recoil action of a support structure within the strip pulls open the nasal valve from an external position. The disadvantages of this device are that repeat placement is required for each use, and it is by definition noticeable on the external skin of the nose.
The surgically implantable nasal dilator disclosed by Hurbis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,541, the surgically implanted external nasal valve batten disclosed by Romo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,803, and the nasal valve apparatus disclosed by Vassallo, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/144,354, sought to improve on the permanence and noticeability of the external nasal dilator. These implants require no cartilage harvesting as required for spreader or onlay grafts. However, permanent surgical implants placed in soft tissue, particularly the thin soft-tissue envelope of the nose, have long-term significant risks. Over the lifetime of a patient, all surgical implants have a potential to become infected or even to extrude through the skin of the nose or migrate and become misplaced. The hardware can eventually breakdown over time. In addition, as with grafting, a major surgical procedure (usually open rhinoplasty) is required for implantation. Furthermore, one of the implants, the external nasal valve batten implant, addresses only problems with the external nasal valve, and not the challenging internal valve as in the present device.
Multiple internal nasal dilators including most recently the internal nasal dilator filter disclosed in Michaels, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,388 have been described as well. These devices are largely dismissed by many clinicians due to their inconvenience. Like external dilators, they are not permanent, and must be applied before each use. Because they remain inside the nasal cavity, long-term usage can irritate and erode the internal nasal lining, creating chronic problems. In addition, most have some external component for security that is cosmetically noticeable and aesthetically unappealing. Finally, these devices also may interfere with the normal function of the nasal respiratory lining or mucosa.
Surgical splints for use after straightening procedures of the nasal septum, another component of the internal nasal valve, such as Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,859, are known. These splints are sutured on both sides of the nasal septum at the conclusion of the septoplasty procedure in order to stabilize the reduced septum and to prevent hematoma formation. Guastella, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,799 introduced a wing of a septal splint which would additionally splint the outer portion of the nasal valve. The purpose of said wing is proposed to splint the nasal valve after nasal surgery and to prevent scarring or stenosis of this area. This wing is not intended to suture and subsequently buttress a collapsed upper lateral cartilage into a restored position. In addition, because of its cumbrous size and attached wings, this prior device may be uncomfortable for the patient at the time of removal and/or placement.